


野狗

by lovesince1944



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 美强，双性，现代漂亮道上大佬小少爷X街头双性站街小混混





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我为啥要写原耽，可能只是因为我太想看美强了然后忍不住自己动手了。

1

洪门九点半后的街上就会出现些站街的男女，要么混在人群里，要么站在街边，其实站街的人没那么难找，那些女人穿着不符合秋天的短裙，唇上的口红亮得吓人，而那些男孩无一不是年轻又精细的长相，套着夹克蹲在角落吃干拌面。林一也是里面的一个，裹着件外套有一搭没一搭的打哈切，他长得凶，剑眉离眼睛太近，不需要皱眉就像是条怒了的狗，他脾气更糟糕，没什么男人会带他回去，更多的是女人，那些穿着带着亮片裙子的风韵女人，在车里面对他鸣笛，然后他陪她们回去，到那些金碧辉煌的房子里喝喝酒聊聊天，有时候上床，有时候不是，他听很多人讲故事，那些女人们总是有世界上最凄惨也最曲折的故事。

林一就是个混子。

说是混子，其实最开始也不是，最开始他也是个乖巧的学生仔，背着书包套在肥大校服里连外套都不脱的那种。面上虽凶，但生了一副好骨头，算命婆子说他以后是个不一般的命，要么走天下，要么飞黄腾达，那会儿林一的爹听了就笑，笑得林一的剑眉跟着搅在一起。

林一的身体从小和别的男孩不一样，他自己有一套阴道和子宫，虽然男性的生殖器官功能无恙，他却知道自己是个不男不女的怪物，那时候他不明白医生说的“细胞减数分裂异常”是什么意思，但是他爸爸从小鼓励他说没有关系，而他母亲则把他当做一个不该存在的玩意儿。

林城是林一中学的语文老师，文质彬彬气质儒雅，说话温言细语，讲题清楚从不发火，学生们都喜欢他，是全校公认最好脾气的语文老师。林一的妈叫林茱，是个过分年轻的女人，和林城站在一起是一对标准的老夫少妻。她妈妈带着水乡的灵气长相，细眉杏眼，脾气却怪，阴沉且泼辣，吵架的时候颇有坐地骂街的气势，但街坊领居对这家人没什么不满，好脾气的丈夫和一个性格辣些的妻子，虽然年龄有差距，但也是和美的一家人。

林一小时候不喜欢他妈妈，林茱总是骂他，好像看见他就不顺眼，他不知道自己做错了些什么，吃饭的时候掉了一粒米都会被他妈阴恻恻来一句“你可真厉害，吃饭都能掉米”，但他爸爸总是那个出来打圆场的，说他妈妈太过分，一一还小，一一会慢慢学会的。林茱还会打他，掐他，生气的时候趁林城不在家用衣架抽得他叫他滚出去，离这个家远点。

林一那时候不到十岁，在门外哭得震天响，直到最后林茱会打开门把他抱在怀里和他一起哭，问你为什么要呆在这里，你为什么不肯走掉。

那时候林一就知道，他不是被爱的那个孩子。

 

林一踱着步子慢慢从洪门的小吃街逛出来，之前一个老男人上了他不给钱，还拿他有阴道这事儿威胁他，非要今天再给操一次，林一烦得要死，备了点干姐姐张芊给的药，准备好好搞一顿那个狗屁玩意儿。

林一能打，出来混了几年什么架都掺和过一次，他也足够机灵，知道什么是惹得起的什么是惹不起的，便安生的好好过到现在。张芊是洪门俱乐部里的脱衣舞娘，跟着他一起挤一个破烂出租屋，张芊是个人精，但是对林一这样莽乎乎又真诚的男孩很喜欢，和他一起过日子像是姐弟，老龟公威胁他这事儿气的张芊牙痒，想叫朋友去帮林一办了那货，但林一制止了，对张芊讲你的人脉是人情，动一个少一个，我这种破事儿没必要上这种大人情。

张芊的眉眼说着就软下来，就给了林一一些药对他讲是好玩意儿，林一琢磨了一下姊姊的意思，挑了眉溜达去了男人约定的地方。

离定的十点还有点时间，他就顺着小吃街找了家肠粉吃起来，店家的伙计是他朋友，名叫陈云，一个年轻过头的大学生，没钱跑出来打打工，人没坏心，就是太傻，一开始知道林一是个混子还站街的时候差点想拿他去写自己的社会学研究报告，最后差点被林一当街打断腿。

“哎林一，周末去喝酒吗，我奖学金到了！”

“去个屁，你奖学金有有几个钱，洪门一大那破抠门样子连校门都寒酸要死。”林一对天一个白眼，陈云狗腿子地给他端上肠粉。

“哎去嘛去嘛，我问了芊姐你下周没活儿要接，我一个人都没有人庆祝的。”

“去你奶奶的，不就是想让我带你出去玩吗，你到现在喝过几次酒？连女人都没碰过吧？”

“哎林一我说你这就是人群歧视了啊，大学生怎么了大学生不配拥有性生活吗？”

林一又一个白眼，“嗯嗯嗯，配配配，你他妈居然去找芊姐，遇到什么破事儿了？”

陈云的脸上突然露出点尴尬的神色，挠头，“这不是拿了奖学金嘛……还不能和朋友去庆祝一下了啊……”

“屁，说实话。”

“我恋爱了。”

“操，老子就知道。”

“林一——”

陈云眼看就要嚷嚷起来，林一还没接话，街尾巴上就出了点动响，那边有点模模糊糊的喧闹声，听着很年轻，林一寻思了一下应该是个惹上事了的小屁孩，本来准备事不关己高高挂起，没成想那声音越来越近，直奔着小吃街方向来。

这他妈就要闹出事儿了。洪门的警队和道上的有协议，站街的不能进小吃街打扰人家，他们也不会突然出来抓人，但这要是有不懂事儿的冲进去扰乱治安，那到时候警队就是不想动手也要动手，扯出来的就估计是他们整条产业链了。

“你先等会儿。”

林一搁了手里的肠粉，跟着就跑了过去，果不其然是个被三两个男人扯着的年轻男人，估计和陈云差不多大，一副大学生的样子，胡乱喊着什么，像是在警告那几个男人。

林一先是在心里嘲讽那小白脸，警告有个屁用，他认真看了两眼那几个男人，眼看已经有要对小白脸动手动脚的了。

“喂你们干屁呢！”

他没打算开打之前叫两声吸引注意力，喊声也只是让他们愣神，然后跟着一拳挥过去对准中间抓着小白脸的男人的脸，脚往老二上踹，一声惨叫后就抓着小白脸开跑。

放屁，他能打是一回事，一个人单挑得过那几个是一说，惹到了不该惹的人就是另一回事了，他急忙忙冲进俱乐部，熟门熟路拐进张芊的更衣室，把小白脸一个狠掼扔进了一堆布料里面，他反身落锁，给张芊打了个电话让她来接他一下，终于才转身看着衣服堆里晕乎乎的小白脸——妈的，还真的是个小白脸。

那张脸足够漂亮，眉目柔软颌骨锐利，眼角轻轻地垂着，看着委屈得紧，嘴唇上还有点擦破的痕迹，林一觉着这人要是来站街估计他也没生意可做了。不过小白脸看上去是醉的，眼神飘来飘去好像还没有落到地方上，林一在他面前蹲下，捏了捏他的脸，小白脸哼哼一声。

“你妈的……”林一重重叹气，“小屁孩，你来这种地方干什么？”

“小吃街啊……我不能来吃东西？”

“小吃街个屁，小吃街从那边进去，这边晚上九点半之后什么人都有，你自己没走过夜路还是没摸清楚过洪门？”小白脸没答话，忽然盯着林一仔细看，然后忽地扒到他身上嗅他的脖子。

“操你他妈在干什么？”

“你很好闻……嗯，好闻。”

“好闻个屁，那他妈是肠粉，你想吃左转出去叫陈云给你弄，加蛋挺好吃。”

小白脸像是听不懂，一双手已经开始在林一腰上摸来摸去，林一只觉得青筋往外冒，他虽然副业是个给人吃豆腐的，但别人好歹都他妈要给钱。

“你给我放手，你叫什么哪儿来的？知道自己住哪儿吗有电话吗早点回去。”林一扒开那双手，一边念叨自己业务熟练一边说服自己不和醉鬼计较，拍了拍小白脸的脸蛋，叹口气给他弄了杯水来，张芊已经是俱乐部头牌级别的舞娘，不少大佬都会给她点照顾，她的更衣室里也是该有的都有一应俱全，小白脸乖乖喝了水，像之前家门附近巷子里算命婆养的狗。

林一为脑子里那点不合时宜的回忆皱眉，正准备问小白脸事情，不然到时候只能丢警察局里去，这么一个漂亮醉鬼小孩半夜给送到警察局，他都能想象那些狗屁警察会干些什么事儿。

“我叫白陆行。”小白脸对他龇牙咧嘴地笑起来，傻乎乎像条狗狗，下一秒却忽的扑到林一身上舔上他的嘴。

“你好闻。”白陆行的声音忽然低了，带着浓重的味道，从他嘴里有口水跟着呛进了林一气管，那个味道让林一一瞬间忍不住骂娘，他伸手去摸自己兜里的药——

——没了。

操，着道了。

 

林一是个混混，也会站街。

他最多的客户是女人，中年少妇们喜欢他高大而有安全感的模样，基本不会和他上床，那些已经经历了太多事情的女人们往往只是寻求一个听众和依靠，一只晚上陪伴她们的狗儿，仅此而已。他也会和男人走，很多男人都想上他，因为他耐操，还有一副阴道，女人有的他都有，女人没有的他也有，他和男人上床的时候却沉默异常，只是被操，发出喘息，然后抓着任何可以抓住的东西骂娘或者哭泣。

沉下去。

白陆行掐住他的腰，手指熟练异常地拨开他的花穴，肥厚唇瓣露出的花心被他掐在指尖揉搓，林一张着嘴喃喃地骂，他要杀了他，要杀了这个靠着一张脸给他下了药强奸他的小白脸，他妈的，他妈的——这小白脸怎么会这么能耐？

白陆行吮吸他的乳尖，噬咬他的乳肉，手指在往深处捅的时候逼出了林一嘴里的喘息，他嘴唇不受控制的抖起来，阴蒂在白陆行的指尖按压下刺激得他想缩紧双腿。

“你是个站街的吧？这么好的阴道，不去站街太可惜了，肯定有很多男人想上你……嗯说不定也有很多女人，”白陆行舔着他的耳朵在他耳边念叨，但林一全身软得没力气，他挣扎着想从年轻人的手里挣脱出去，但是白陆行又加进去一根手指，阖然涌出的液体让他脚趾颤抖，林一张嘴骂人：“操你妈——”

“我可不是你操出来的，小狗狗。”白陆行又露出一张笑眯眯的脸，但按着他阴蒂的手指突然用力，林一双腿一颤发出点呻吟，白陆行笑起来，“我真是捡到宝了，没想到你还有一副阴道，我想把你带回去啊小狗狗，我可以带你回去吗？”

“滚你妈的狗，你他妈才是狗——干——呃……”

白陆行秀气的眉毛拧了起来，掐住林一的双手用力得吓人，他现在全身都在发烫，这小白脸也是，但这时候他才意识到可能这个小白脸并不一定是个小白脸——一个小白脸不可能把他这么轻松地摁倒，就算他妈的在他被下药了的情况下也是这样。

但他没时间想那么多了，白陆行的老二已经毫不留情地捅进了他的阴道，他发出一声艰难地喘气，这小孩他妈的比他想象的经验少多了，也不知道到底是不是他故意，花穴的疼痛就算是猛然流出的液体也没有缓解到多少，他嘶哑地呻吟，双腿想要夹紧，却只能卡在白陆行的腰上。

“对不起我没那么多经验……”小白脸却还不要脸地贴上来，蹭着他的肩膀又咬又舔，力道倒是不小，啃得他肩膀锁骨一阵发痛，林一难过地挪动，“你……你他妈慢点……干……”

但白陆行却好像没听清，只是自顾自地强硬往里面顶，顺着穴道往里面碾，林一抽着气声音里已经是浓重的哭腔，“你慢点，慢点……别……”

他想骂娘，他确实也在骂娘，这小混球像只狗叼着他的嘴堵他的呻吟，腰杆软得不像正常人，他全身都软了，双手给压在两边只能抓着张芊的衣服一抖一抖，花心被碾过去的一瞬间他几乎哭出声，痛，但是又太舒服，阴道里的液体顺着穴道往外涌，林一颤抖着想推白陆行，但他没力气了，要害被制住，他累得要死。

白陆行操他，力道大得像是要把他弄死在这里，他陷进姊姊的衣服里面，勃起的阴茎几乎贴上小腹，他的声音在白陆行嘴里几乎变了调子，他小声地喘，还在骂，白陆行对他讲：“你好会叫，好厉害，一定有很多人想要你。”

“滚。”他咬住白陆行的嘴唇，那个破掉的口子被他撕得更开，“你他妈骗老子……”

“我没有。”年轻人却无辜地偏头，往他身体里埋得更深，他捅得太深，有个柔软的地方被龟头碰到的一瞬间逼出了林一的哭声。“是你什么都没有问啊。”

“别……不要往里面了……”林一觉得自己又在往下沉没，水流漫过他的头顶，他头脑眩晕，看不清面前的一切，也看不清身上操他的人，这太多了，太过分了。“别这样……”

“林一，你他妈给我滚出去！我求求你给我滚出去你这丧病玩意儿！”

林茱的声音好像越来越近又越来越远，他觉得全身都在发烫，操我，他想，已经神志不清，来操我吧，来带走我吧。

 

“哟，醒了。”

林一清醒过来的时候，看见的是坐在自己床前的张芊，女人一看就是没有好好打理过，头发披散，皮肤憔悴。

“姐？”

“我昨天去找你的时候看见你一个人在更衣室晕了，身上全是印子，要不是看你被操成那个样子我还以为你被人杀了分尸了……”她露出一个担忧地微笑，“你发烧了，我把你带回来可累惨了，还好你没事……以后小心些，一一。”

她干这行，又在洪门，心知肚明，人干些什么事，什么人会干什么事，她比林一更清楚，她也知道那就是他们活命的本钱，拿命赌命，仅此而已了。

林一楞了一下，点点头，接过张芊递来的水，踌躇了一下。

“姐，你知道白陆行是谁吗？”他提起那个名字几乎气的牙痒痒，就觉得昨天自己是犯贱，不仅那老龟公拿自己照片威胁的事情没有解决掉，还他妈白挨了一顿没经验的狗操，真他妈破事儿多。

张芊的表情却变了，她听见那个名字，皱着眉讶异地看着林一，“你怎么惹上这家人了？”

“啊？”

“你自己听听他叫什么名字，白陆行，白。”

张芊重复了一边他的姓，这时候林一心里才咯噔一声爆发出了更大的骂娘声。

白，白他妈的，林一一口喝掉水杯里的水，脸上几乎一片僵硬的空白，他这时候又想起小时候那个算命婆对他讲他这一辈子要么飞黄腾达要么远走高飞，冷笑着婆子果然说的屁话，走个屁，他想，他估计过不了多久就要没命了，林一重重地叹气，眉毛皱起，又露出他那种瑞林的凶相。

他到底何德何能惹上了姓白的大佬家？

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自娱自乐型文章了……哎。

\--

洪门上下三大家，声色场所的李家，军火交易的黄家，走私行当的白家。黄家发的战争财，和其他两家都有合作，财力上算是压过一点风头，李家垄断了洪门的情色行当，打通了整个系统的官员通道，在洪门算是最流气的一家，而白家控制了洪门大半水陆交通，外部消息最是灵通，下面的人传这三家谁也不让谁，割据一边势力在洪门都是霸道。林一压根没想到把自己操了一顿的小傻逼是个白家人，姓白姓白，这个姓本来就少见，洪门里更是特别，他烦躁地撸两把头发，闷闷磕了一口烟，对天祈祷自己千万别运气真的那么好。

而白陆行，还真的就是白家的小少爷，白家一对姐弟，重女轻男，长姐白鹤游从小给当成继承人培养，剩下个小弟就全家往死里管着，家主是他亲妈白琅，从小事无巨细连上街打游戏都要被管，白鹤游和他溜出去玩街霸的时候被逮着，回家直接关上了一个星期。在家里没事可干，游戏玩不了只能跟着老管家们闲暇时间搓麻将，缩白陆行别的技术可能不行，听牌算牌却是人精，熬到十八九岁被他妈的管束憋得连色情片都看得少，一气之下半夜逃家跑街上去要找个站街的玩一玩。

所以林一好死不死撞上的其实只是小少爷在对保镖闹脾气，几个壮汉子对少爷是下手也不敢不动手也拦不住，飞来一横货给碎了蛋不说，小少爷还给拐没了，吓得几个保镖差点连夜搜查俱乐部，好在最后小少爷端端正正一脸满足从舞娘更衣室里蹦跶了出来，还对他们说回去要谢谢钱姨这个俱乐部。

保镖们面面相觑，互相懵逼。

“你先别给我溜了鹿崽子，妈在找你呢！”白鹤游一把拎住白陆行的衣领把人往回拽，他亲弟龇牙咧嘴无辜地眨巴眼睛，日了，白鹤游在心里恨得牙痒痒，这狗狗眼谁他妈受得住？反正她从小就没受住过。

“姐姐姐我的好姐姐饶了我吧……妈找着我了我就看不到明天的太阳了！”

“你先说你都出去干了什么破事儿？昨儿钱姨给我打电话了！”白鹤游提起这事儿更气，虽然他妈才是现在家主，但家里一大半活计也是她开始处理，“还笑得一脸贼像好像你终于开苞了？还嘲讽我比你大还没对象，我真他娘的暴脾气，你可别真的被人开苞了吧？”

白陆行眨眨眼睛。

“操你把别人上了？”

“你为什么总觉得我会是下面那个啊！”

白鹤游一个白眼上天，“你自己看看你这皮相，妈从小盯着你就是怕你被被人整再拿来威胁咱家，这下我看她不担心了，就算是鹿崽子也是个能操人的人了，好小子你长大了。”

白陆行被他亲姐瞬间转变的态度搞得一脸茫然，他姐拍拍他后背把他往屋里推，“顺便妈在里面等你呢，救不了你，自求多福，下次给你买荒野大嫖客做补偿哈。”

说话人就打开电话溜号，白陆行嚷嚷两声也没抓住人，反倒是屋里传来他亲妈的声音，白琅叫他，白陆行整个人肩膀就那么垮了下去。

“鹿崽子，长大了啊。”

白琅是个风韵犹存的美丽少妇，身材修长个子很高，一双低跟鞋底重，落在地上声音闷响，往日别人一听这声就知道是白琅来人了，洪门三家的家主都是女人，除了黄家都是自己打拼起来的家业，白琅年轻的时候上过战场，做过小姐，身边跟了无数个男人，却只有过白陆行和白鹤游这一双姐弟，白陆行怂不拉几地在白琅面前垮下肩膀，像条摇尾巴的小狗子，白琅笑了一下，眼角细纹都向两边漫开。

“鹤丫头昨儿快没被你气死，半夜接到你钱姨幸灾乐祸的电话差点暴起爬床起来揍人，可惜那时候没找着你，不然让你看不到明天太阳的可就是你姐姐了。”

“妈——我错了还不行吗！可是那人真的很好闻啊！”

白琅挑起眉，“好闻？”

“嗯，想舔。”

“……你说你怎么这么像个狗崽子啊鹿儿，早知道以前给你取名字叫白狗行了，不行太难听了……”

“妈……”白陆行小声抱怨，却看见他妈突然兴趣大发，问他，“那人是个男的还是女的？”

“男的。”白陆行斟酌了一下，决定不要告诉他妈那人身体的事情，“但是我觉得和女人差不多。”

“你一小屁孩，懂个屁的女人。”白琅几乎要笑了，这语气让白陆行觉得和林一甚至有点相似，“对了过些天你去你王叔叔那边一趟，他再过几日要去蓝港，你替我为他送个行。”

白陆行轻声一叹气，“妈，你自己为什么不去，你明晓得堂里已经在暗悄悄说你有意反王叔叔，你要是再不解释，就连王叔都要对你起异心了。”

“他不会。”

“妈。”

“他不会，傻小崽子，你懂个屁。”白琅这时候却只哼一声，“早知道让你姐来当班是正确的决定。”

“妈。”

“……鹿崽子，记得备两坛桂花酒，白泥封的，送一句一路平安就好。”

“晓得了，妈。”白陆行这会儿垂下头，一副低眉顺眼的模样，白琅只是点点头踱着步子离开了屋子，小鹿崽子站在原地牙酸一会儿，只愤愤两脚便作罢，拐进白琅屋里从床底下熟门熟路摸出两坛酒，看着封的上好的白泥更牙酸，小时候他和他姐不少偷跑白琅房间偷酒，被抓无数次屡教不改屡教屡犯，最后白琅没辙，只能反过来把两个崽子教好到底应该怎么喝酒。

白陆行回屋睡了一觉，听着亲妈和姐姐在会议厅来来回回，他算准了晚上的时间提着酒往他王叔叔王长那里去，后者是他的从小的武打教练和老师，如师如父，在这个明显阴盛阳衰的家里教会了他不少东西。

他跨进小小的四合院，门口的保镖也没拦他一下，屋子里坐着个中年男人，端着杯大红袍装模作样，白陆行一见就咧嘴笑起来：“哎我说长叔，你这也不会品茶呢吧装什么风雅呢。”

“小兔崽子你懂个屁，知道我过几天要去见什么人吗？”

“知道知道，”白陆行走近了些，声音落低关门落锁，“蓝港那边的林老爷子吧，我们家真准备去动那尊大佛？”

“林家曾经是蓝港洪门清池的三角洲霸王没错，但那已经是二十多年前的事情了，行子，你晓得现在白家卡在这个关口上不去下不来，堂里没几个手脚聪明的打手，黄家铁板太多，李家一群流氓鸡寇，洪门动不得，只能往外想办法。清池那边已经被警察搞住，洪门这边他也动不了，除了蓝港，林家现在没什么真正的底了。”

“我晓得。”白陆行垂点眼皮，把带来的两坛桂花酒拍在王长面前，“只是我觉得现在这样也没什么，我对帮主位置毫无兴趣，妈和姐姐又干得利索，其他两家阿姨也不见得有什么想闹腾的……”

“你这个宝批龙！”王长却重重摔下的手里的瓷杯，一瞬间显出怒容，“白琅真他妈把你护太好了！”他看一眼桌上的桂花酒，又恨恨叹口气，白陆行呆呆顿住动作，王长冷笑一声，“鹿崽子，你还真以为你这是个大帮会就真是帮会了？你妈你姐还有我，全白家上下几百号人，走私军火杀人放火，你看不见，当个小少爷随你，但是还非要别人陪你看不见，那就是傻缺了，活在这世道自己长点眼，都说你白家重女轻男把你当成个姑娘养，我看他妈的是把你当成个宝贝傻子供着！”

白陆行喃喃一声，下意识把手后缩，王长也叹息一口，不再装模作样喝他的大红袍，放下手里的被子问一句白陆行：“想天想地，最近你是见到什么人了？”

“没。”

白陆行这么讲，脑子里却已经想入非非思绪跟着去了洪门的夜市，上次那个被他上了一会儿站街男人连名字都还没问到一个，一身皮肉粗糙却矫健，他不动声色拿起王长的茶杯，给自己灌了一口回神，“王叔，我知道你的意思，也没想过反对妈的事情，只是我觉得太早太燥，你昨天才刚带货回来，三天后又急着走，被人看见，你编的借口怕不是没多大用处。”

王长又盯着这小子，白陆行虽然对帮里事情不熟悉得根本不像个黑帮小少爷，却又是个聪明伶俐的崽子，他们白家的走私走水路，船只停港修整的最短时间就是三天，他这一来一去相当于告诉别人他洪门急忙忙赶业务，别家可能不清楚，但对黄李两家来说这就是一个信号，要么你白家真的撞上大运走了业务，要么就是出了问题忙着擦屁股，前者在这个清池慢慢渗透过警察来的时节明显是不可能的屁话。王长从也没答话，白陆行就知道了这件事的紧急程度，他点头从屋子里退出去，王长叫住他。

“……你妈还好吗？”

“好。”

“……那就好。”

 

白陆行出了门，保镖跟在他后头又让他开始恨恨地磨牙，时间看了看过了十点半，他就溜达着往洪门俱乐部那边走，他砸吧砸吧想起了之前床上林一跟他说他身上的味道，叫肠粉来着？

少爷出街说是保镖其实是监视器，虽然不能再像上次那样绑个站街男干一炮但是吃个肠粉还是没问题，他的保镖之一进了店子嗓门一开拍着桌子就怒吼，“服务员！两碗肠粉！”

那柜台上的服务生看起来是个年轻后生，晕乎乎埋头写什么的时候被保镖一声大地惊雷吓地差点掀翻桌子，陈云本来觉着今晚人少终于完事儿能让他赶一赶论文DDL，没想到这三个人一身黑衣西装中间围了个穿着套头衫的小孩，陈云心里算计一阵寻思可别是绑了谁家的小少爷要在他这里抢钱。

于是跑堂没钱大学生陈云手一抖抖立刻开了紧急呼叫电话打给了林一，面上一片苍白小声对人说：“大爷们我不是店长我没钱钱都在店长那里啊。”还疯狂对着白陆行使眼色，其中含义大概是“兄弟你要是被绑架了就眨眨眼”。

“不不不，我只是来吃肠粉的，上次有人告诉我肠粉很好吃。”

“……啊？”陈云从柜台后面怂出脑袋，穿着套头衫的年轻小孩挥挥手两个壮汉就一边去，他这才稍微放心一点。“那裹蛋清吗？”

“裹。”白陆行思索一点，点头。陈云也比了个ok的手势麻溜收拾起桌子，开锅打蛋下汤，这会儿才模模糊糊地觉得这小少爷的声音有点点耳熟，不过生来神经粗的陈大学生还是把注意力集中在了刚出锅的肠粉上，他加双筷子端过去给白陆行，小少爷注意到柜台上还摆着一碗。

“那是给你自己的夜宵？”

“哦，那个不是，刚才电话打给朋友了，估计他等会儿过来得和我发火，”陈云挠了挠脸，“先准备点贿赂的免得被削。”

他又听这小少爷的声音，觉得更加耳熟，没来得及琢磨出个头头就听见这会儿门口咣当一声，抄着刀子拿着棒子的林一一脚踹开了门。

“你他妈不是说你被人绑了吗！”

林一看清了屋里的人，脸色瞬间就黑了。“这他妈什么情况你他妈还让这人在这儿吃肠粉？”

“这……”这人是我能惹的样子吗？陈云在心里疯狂咆哮，这会儿从林一的话里终于想起了这个小少爷为什么声音耳熟——前几天那个搞了林一一顿的狐狸精，他忙从柜台上端下来一碗肠粉试图给林一消气，而后者只要一偏头就能看到略略一惊讶后对他露出笑容的白陆行，小狗崽子乖乖嗦粉看起来像个无辜大学生——只要排除掉身边那两个虎背熊腰摁着腰带的保镖。林一恨恨咬牙，露出一个扭曲的笑容，那小崽子操得他现在走路都嫌腿软，然后接过陈云的肠粉嘭地坐在白陆行前面。

“白陆行，是这个名字吧？”

“是的，请问先生叫什么名字呢，我还没来得及问你？”

“你就这么想知道我叫什么？谁知道你会不会下一秒派人在我家床上把我杀人灭口。”

“您家没有床，只有一张和姐姐分住的折叠床，十来平米的小地方，浴室用的楼下公共厕所，阳台上一半的墙都掉了出青霉，您看，我不必要在床上把你杀人灭口，但我不介意用另一种办法把你在床上杀人灭口。”白陆行意有所指地笑了一下，一口粉嗦进了嘴唇，林一的眼神黑得可怕，那双离眼睛过于接近的眉毛又拧出凶相。

“我叫林一。”

白陆行点头。

林一埋下头去看了一眼碗里的肠粉，陈云知道他喜欢辣些的味道，特地放了点辣椒，他挪动筷子绞了绞上面的辣椒粉，咕噜咕噜嗦掉一口粉。

“你最好给我记着。”

他的双手快很准的带着滚烫的浓汤和辣椒对准了白陆行的眼睛捅过去，然后一把掀翻了整张桌子，桌上的保镖似乎没有一个人意识到他突如其来的发难，林一抽刀就要往白陆行脸上抹，他怒得不知道自己到底有没有骂出声来，这小白脸，这天杀的白家小白脸！

“龟儿子！”

TBC


End file.
